Sailor Stars Alternate Ending
by Kiwi Tree
Summary: FEAR ME! Fear the plot, fear the author, and most of all, fear Hotaru!
1. The Beginning of the End? The End of the...

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, I never said that it did. The characters are just fun to play around with.  
  
  
ALTERNATE ENDING SAILOR STARS  
  
scene : Usagi has just removed Chaos from Galaxia's body  
  
Usagi : Im so glad your healed! Your such a good person! SO sweet, nice, heroic...naked...hot...ACK! did I say that out loud?  
  
Galaxia : Its alright, Sailor Moon. I was always attracted to you.  
  
Usagi : Really? Great! Lets elope! Killing Momo-chan was the best thing you ever did!  
  
Galaxia : I know! Im so glad the pesky man is dead!  
  
Usagi and Galaxia start to make out in a grotesque fashion, while the starlights watch, torn  
between arousal and being creeped out.  
  
The Sailor Senshi are all revived.  
  
Rei : Usagi!? I thought we had something special! *runs away crying*  
  
Minako : Rei, wait up! Ive always loved you! Lets make Love!  
  
Rei : Okay!   
  
Rei and Minako start to make out in a grotesque fashion  
  
Ami : I feel left out. I need a strong, hot female brunette to cheer me up. Either Taiki or Makoto will do.  
  
Taiki, Makoto and Ami start a imanage a trois/i  
bCENSORED/b  
  
Haruka : Hey, Michiru, you thinking what Im thinking?  
  
Michiru : I believe so, lover  
  
Haruka and Michiru jump on top of each other and begin to....  
bCENSORED/b  
  
Setsuna : No offence, Hotaru, but I don't want to have sex with you, seeing as I raised you as my daughter...  
  
Hotaru : Don't worry about it, mom. The feeling is mutual.  
  
Yaten : This makes me feel lonely....  
  
Seiya : Don't even think about, Yaten. I only have eyes for Odango  
  
*Seiya stares at Usagi and Galaxia*  
  
*Kakyuu appears*  
  
Kakyuu : awwwww, Yaten....  
  
*Kakyuu kisses Yaten*  
*Yaten kisses Kakyuu*  
*Kakyuu and Yaten continue giving each other butterfly kisses and giggling madly*  
  
*Mamoru and Chibi Chibi appear*  
  
Mamoru : Usako! How could you? Now I won't be king! DAMN! This sucks!  
  
Setsuna : If you need anything, I am at your service, my King....  
  
*Mamoru strokes his chin, takes Setsuna by the hand and walks off with an odd glint in his eye*  
  
Hotaru : So, I guess its just you and me, Chibi....Man, I wish you were Chibi Usa....  
*Hotaru starts having fantasies envolving Small Lady, a whip, and handcuffs*  
  
Chibi Chibi : Chibi....Chibi?  
  
Hotaru : Ah, I suppose you'll so...you got the hair.  
  
Chibi Chibi : O.O  
*Chibi Chibi runs away*  
  
  
The End.  
Yet another work from the twisted mind of Allison. Thats me, by the way. 


	2. The Middle Of the End? Did she REALLY wr...

What? Sailor Stars Alternate Ending CONTINUES? Oh My! Hmm, I suppose Crystal Tokyo won't be happening, so lets give them all a new destiny, shall we?  
*rubs hands together*  
*laught maliciously*  
Chibi Chibi: O.O *runs away*  
  
AFTER THE ALTERATION.  
  
*Usagi and Galaxia continue making out*  
  
Galaxia: Woah, all that making out has really taken it out of me. I want some pizza.  
  
Usagi: But I want riceballs!  
  
Galaxia: RICEBALLS? YOU MEAN YOU LIKE MEN?  
*Glaxia Storms off*  
  
Usagi: Wait! NO! You were such a good kisser, and so hot, too!  
*Usagi looks to Mamoru doing nauthy things with Setsuna*  
Usagi: Damn. Lost them both. This just isn't my day.  
  
Seiya: Oh! Odango....fancy seeing you here, floating in the sky....I have some riceballs...want one?  
*Usagi grabs riceballs and wofs them down*  
  
Seiya: You didn't leave any for meeee!  
*Seiya runs away*  
  
Usagi: WHAT? I lost another? I never thought that one would leave me! This just isn't my day.  
  
_At the local Pizza Parlor_  
  
Galaxia: Mmmmmm, pizza......  
  
Seiya: I loooove pizza!  
  
*Galaxia stares at Seiya*  
*Seiya stares at Galazia*  
*Galaxia jumps on Seiya*  
*Seiya and Galaxia start doing diiiirty things in the pizza parlor*  
  
Luigi the Pizza Man: You! Get outta mi parlour!   
*Luigi the Pizza Man looks around*  
Luigi the Pizza Man: No customers, eh? Two hot leeesbians doing dirrrrty things in my parlooor? I want in!  
*Luigi the Pizza Man strips*  
*Luigi the Pizza Man Jumps on the unsuspecting Seiya and Galaxia*  
  
OH MY! Seiya and Galaxia were both killed by flying Italian Sausage!  
  
Allison(author): Did I really just write that? O.o  
  
_Back in random patch of air surrounded by starseeds_  
  
*Kakyuu gives Yaten kiss on the cheek*  
*Yaten giggles*  
*Yaten puckers up....*  
Yaten: AH! Two Bright lights just went out!  
  
Kakyuu: Who was it? Who killed them?  
  
Yaten: I think it was Seiya and Galaxia....they were killed by 500 pound Flying Italian Sausage!  
*everybody stops in their tracks and stares*  
  
Kakyuu: Uhhhh....what?   
  
Haruka: sarcastic tone Ohhhhh Nooooooo, not theeem! Not our dear Seiya, and the ever loveable Galaxia!/sarcastic toneReally, who gives a damn?  
  
Yaten: Point taken.   
  
Usagi: NOOOOO! Now I'll never have sex!  
  
Hotaru: EEEP! If you don't have sex, Chibi Usa won't be born, and I won't have sex either!  
  
Usagi: WHAT???  
  
Hotaru: EEEP! Shouldn't have said that!  
*Hotaru runs away*  
  
  
End of installment 2.  
  
Oh My god, did I really just give that piece of crap another Chapter? Fatmouse help us all!  
  
Will Hotaru ever have sex? Will Usagi ever find true love? Did Galaxia and Seiya REALLY die from flying Italian Sausage? Was that REALLY the best Allison could have come up with?  
None of the awnsers...in the NEXT installment! 


	3. The End of the Middle? What is this auth...

What? Yet another chapter? AND YOU THOUGHT ONE WAS ENOUGH! MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*Usagi chases Hotaru*  
*Usagi tackles Hotaru*  
  
*Hotaru thinks of how much Small Lady and Usagi are alike*  
*Hotaru bluses*  
*Usagi kisses Hotaru*  
  
Chibi Chibi: O.O *runs away*  
  
Kakyuu: Well that was certainly interesting.  
  
Yaten: Stupid Earthlings, don't know what they want.  
  
Kakyuu: I changed my mind, Yaten. I don't want to kiss you anymore. You slobber too much.  
  
Yaten: WHAT? I don't slobber! I wasn't even opening my mouth!  
  
Kakyuu: I've grown tired of you. Now scram!  
  
*kakyuu makes waftures of the hand*  
  
*Yaten sulks away*  
  
Taiki: Well, THAT was a blow to the ego!  
  
Yaten: I though you were having hot balding elephand sex with Ami and Makoto!  
  
Taiki: *glare* Ami kept....*sniff*...ignoring me....*sniff*  
  
*Taiki starts to cry*  
  
Yaten: .......................stop it. Please.  
  
*Taiki continues*  
  
Yaten: For the love of god, stop.  
  
Taiki: SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!  
  
*Taiki whines*  
*Yatens face turns pink*  
*Taiki continues to whine*  
*Yatens face turns red*  
*Taiki does not notice. Continues to whine about being alone forever and wallowing in his own sorrow*  
*Yaten's face turns purple*  
  
Taiki: I LOVE YOU AMI-CHAN! Don't let me *sniff* die....alone!  
  
Yaten: ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
*Yatens head EXPLODES*  
  
Taiki: O.O ..........................*screams* KAKYUU!!!! Come QUUUUICCCCK!  
  
Kakyuu: ....................is this because I didn't want to kiss her anymore?  
  
Taiki: Actually, my infernal whining was the final straw.  
  
Kakyuu: ..........well, thats that then. Get her starseed. We can have it for lunch tomorrow!  
  
Taiki: Yay! Can we eat Seiya's starseed, too?  
  
Kakyuu: Of course!  
  
*Taiki grins stupidly and stares into space*  
  
Kakyuu: *evil cackle*  
*Kakyuu sneaks up on Taiki*  
Kakyuu: *CHOMP*  
*Kakyuu bites A chunk out of Taiki's arm*  
  
Taiki: PRINCESS! AHHHH! WHY?  
  
*Minako and Rei run over*  
  
Rei: Thats not Kakyuu!  
*Rei throws piano on Kakyuu's head*  
Minako:..........that was Kakyuu.  
  
Taiki: NOOOOOO! You killed my PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O *gawk* YOU'RE NAKED!  
  
Rei: *blush* whoooopsiee.....*runs away*  
  
Minako: Mweep! uhhhh.....what happened to my clothing?  
  
Taiki: You shed it when doing naughty things with Rei over there.......  
  
Minako: ohhhh....wait, you saw?  
  
Taiki: Its no big deal. Everybody's doing it. I WAS, until.......*sniff*  
  
Minako: Holy shit....we're horny little buggers, aren't we......AHHH! USAGI! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, HOTARU'S UNDERAGE!  
  
*Minako dashes away*  
  
Taiki: Now who will I whine to........?  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
.........is it just me, or have I set a new standard of stupidity?  
another piece of crap by Allison. Wheee. Worship me. And Expect more. Mwa. Lots more. 


	4. The Middle of the start? Who knows, but ...

Hotaru: Minakooooo, why'd you do that! I was getting some mighty hot moonie action!  
Minako: I wanted a piece of it...  
*Minako starts making out with Hotaru in a highly drooly fashion*  
*Hotaru starts squirming and screaming*  
Rei: Damn it, Minako, I was going to marry you, and you just HAD to go and molest children. You ruined our future!  
Minako: O.O ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!  
Rei: Then what the hell is it?  
Minako: uhhhhh, she had food stuck in her teeth, and I was, uhhh.....removing it.....yeah....  
Rei: Oh, well then that changed EVERYTHING!  
*Rei takes Minako's hand*  
*Minako and Rei run off into the sunset*  
Taiki: Ohohohoho, why hello there, small female child...  
Hotaru: Eeeep, do you want to take advantage of my youth and small stature aswell?  
Taiki: ......huh?  
Hotaru: I HEARD ABOUT YOU AND CHIBI CHIBI!  
Taiki: O.o   
Hotaru: O.O  
Taiki: Ami is damn SEXAY!  
Hotaru: Ya think?  
*Taiki and Hotaru watch Ami and Makoto licking each other all over*  
Hotaru: Wow, your right.  
*Taiki drools*  
Hotaru: Uhhh, are you alright?  
*Taiki continues to drool*  
Hotaru: would you like a tissue?  
*Taiki starts foaming at her nose, mouth, and ears*  
*Hotaru pokes Taiki*  
*Taiki keels over*  
Hotaru: *poke*.....*poke*.....*poke.....  
*poke*  
*poke*  
*poke*  
*poke*  
  
Hotaru:......I think Taiki died!  
Usagi: Nobody liked her anyways. Now get back here, my underage love slave!  
Hotaru: tehehehe, yes, princess!  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Wow. Did I really kill off all of the 3 lights? They're my favorite characters......  
  
Yeah, I'm a Minako and Rei shipper. Can you tell?  
  
I know. I'm a twisted freak. for more of my twisted freaky-ness, visit pinkfirefly.com/vacant  
You'll love it, I promise. 


	5. The end? Does it really resolve anything...

What What What? Taiki is alive and well!  
  
*Chibi Chibi runs up to emo!Taiki*  
  
Taiki: I'm sad and lonely....  
  
Chibi Chibi: Lonely? O.o  
  
Taiki: Its because I'm pathetic, nobody loves me!  
  
Chibi Chibi: Taiki is....pathetic? Pathetic?  
  
Taiki: Awww, how cute.....  
  
*Look of realization comes to Chibi Chibi's face*  
  
Chibi Chibi: Taiki is bad in bed! Wheeeee! BAD IN BED!  
  
Taiki: O.O LOOK WHO'S TALKING! Usagi TOLD me all about YOUR sex life....Ms. I LIKE TO HUMP THE COUCH IN THE LIVING ROOM WHEN GRANDMA IS OVER!  
  
*tears well up in Chibi Chibi's eyes*  
  
*Chibi Chibi starts to cry*  
  
Chibi Chibi: Lonely.....!  
  
Taiki: Awwww, I'm sorry, I lost my temper.   
  
*Taiki hugs Chibi Chibi*  
  
*Minako appears out of nowhere*  
  
*Minako slaps Taiki*  
  
Minako: DON'T RAPE BABIES!  
  
Taiki: What? I just hugged her!  
  
Minako: LIAR! I KNOW YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR HER! I SAW YOU AT THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL! If Mako hadn't been there.......  
  
Taiki: What? I was just trying to get the.....*gawk* YOUR STILL NAKED!  
  
Minako: DAMN IT! Why do I keep having sex with Rei? I THOUGHT I WAS STRAIT!  
  
Taiki: Your obviously a lesbian. ALL the fangirls know it.  
  
Minako: ..............what?   
  
Taiki: Don't play dumb with me. I know you fancy the ladies!  
  
Minako: Just because you fancy little girls, doesn't mean I do too.  
  
Taiki: I can see it in your eyes!  
  
At that moment, Minako realized how dead sexy Taiki is. She jumped upon her, and they started going at it like donkeys in heat, leaving Rei sad and alone.  
  
Rei: Oh, Minako, perfect clone of my love, Usagi....thou hadst left me!  
  
*Usagi humps Rei's lag*  
  
Rei: Way to RUIN my angst moment. I hardly had any all season, and the moment the opportunity comes up, you RUIN it by fulfilling my wildest leg-humping fantasies. DAMN YOU!  
  
Usagi: ....so, you won't pleasure me in ways I've never dreamed of, like it said you wanted too in your diary?  
  
Rei: Baaah. I didn't say that.  
  
Usagi: So, you will or you wont?  
  
Rei: Oh, I most definately will....  
  
At that very moment, Usagi and Rei started going at it like lesbian naked mole rats!  
  
Inspired by that, Minako and Taiki molested Chibi Chibi...itogether./i (isn't that sweet?)  
  
The end....or is it? 


End file.
